Hogwart's Mottley Crew
by A Pair of Imbeciles
Summary: James Sirius Potter is off to Hogwarts. Just what damage will another James Potter do to the famous school? Especially with his cousin and best friends in tow. Next Gen fic. Perfectly canon compliant. Written by two equally mad people :P
1. James

James woke with a start, panting slightly. The dream wasn't particularly scary, there were no dark wizards chasing him through unknown locations. No, nothing like that. His Hogwarts letter just didn't arrive. In the dream, James had waited and waited for the thick parchment envelope with the green penmanship, but it never came. The 1st of September arrived and James found himself watching and waving as the scarlet Hogwarts steam engine bore his cousins away to the magical school.

He stretched, slipping the dream to the back of his mind. He'd shown his first sign of magic long ago so the letter just had to come.

James padded out of his room, stopping only to slip on a pair of thick socks and use the bathroom across the hall. He entered the kitchen to see his pyjama clad father already sat at the table, cradling a steaming cup of tea.

"Mornin'" He yawned, rising from the table to prepare toast. A few minutes later , Harry set a plate of jam covered toast in front of his son and took a seat with his own plate. James grabbed a corner of a piece and brought it to eye level, examining it for scorch marks.

"It's not burnt!" James exclaimed, grinning at Harry.

"No it's not!" He replied, biting into his own toast.

"Where's mum?" James asked, his mouth full of toast.

"In bed."

"Why?"

"Because that's where she sleeps." Harry knew what James meant but it was fun to tease him.

"You know what I mean, mums usually up before ten." James said, sticking his tongue out at Harry as he did so.

"Harpies game she was covering last night didn't finish till late," He replied, "Anyway, what are you doing up before midday? It's the holidays!"

James only shrugged, not wanting to mention the dream that seemed stupid now in the light of the July sun, shining through the windows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kids! Dinners ready!" Ginny called, placing a plate of ham, tuna and cheese sandwiches in the centre of the kitchen table, along with a bowl of crisps and a jug of juice.

Three balls of energy hurtled into the room, James so fast that he sat on his chair and nearly toppled off the other side.

"How many times has your mum told you to slow down?" Harry asked, taking his seat at the table.

James shrugged, reaching for his favourite tuna sandwiches and a handful of crisps.

"I'm ten soon!" Al chimed. He'd been mentioning it every five minutes for the last two months, making sure nobody forgot.

"I know Albie, I was there when you were born!" Ginny said, sharing a look with Harry, who raised his eyebrows and grimaced, he still had the scars. "Oh by the way James, a letter arrived for you." She watched James' jaw drop comically, revealing his half chewed sandwich. Lily muttered in disgust and closed his mouth with her small hand. Ginny smiled and slid the thick parchment envelope towards her son. James took it lovingly and read the front, dinner forgotten and all eyes him.

_Mr J Potter,  
Second Largest Bedroom,  
Rowan Tree Cottage,  
Beach Road,  
St Ives,  
Cornwall_

He turned the letter and slid his shaking fingers under the wax ceil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as James stepped from the fire place in Weasleys Wizard Weasleys, he ran. Ran for the exit of the shop, pushing people out of the way in his hast to get there and ignoring his mothers calls.

The rest of the Potter family caught up with him, and after a brief telling off for running ahead, they headed to their first destination, Ollivander's.

The shop hadn't changed much, the only thing that had changed was the man behind the counter. Mr Ollivander had retired ten years previously, leaving the shop to his eldest grandson, Robert Ollivander. He had inherited the excellent knowledge of wand law from him as well as his piercing grey eyes. He was currently in conversation with a small brown haired girl, her mother and her tiny brother. As the family left James ran in.

"Mr Potter, how nice to see you. Here for your wand?" Ollivander smiled cheerfully and opened his arms as if to embrace the whole family. James nodded excitedly.

Ginny took the chair in the spindly chair in the corner and pulled Lily on to her lap, watching her son and Ollivander intently.

After measuring James' wand arm, his left, Ollivander set about scanning the shelves of the shop.

He plucked three slender, rectangular boxes from one of the many shelves and placed them on the counter in front of James. Harry stood behind his son, his large hand on his bony shoulder**. **James looked up uncertainly and Harry smiled reassuringly.

James opened the first box and took the wand from the velvet lining.

"Oak and unicorn tail hair, ten inches, perfect for Charms." Spoke Ollivander.

James waved the wand, smashing a vase full of flowers on the counter. He dropped the wand back in the box and stepped away from it. Ollivander only smiled, pushing the next box towards the yound boy.

"Holy and dragon heart string, ten inches, perfect for Defensive magic."

On waving the wand, James felt warmth spread through his finger tips and up his arm. Ollivander's hair turned a spectacular shade of yellow.

"I think that's the one for you Mr Potter." Said Ollivander, placing James' wand back in its box and wrapping it in brown paper. He waved his own wand, turning his hair back to his usual brown.

James took the box from Ollivander, as his father handed over twelve gold galleons and left along with his family. Harry waved goodbye as the door swung shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was only one more thing on the list, a pet. For his birthday in May, Hagrid had given him the money to buy an animal of his choice and James wanted an owl.

Eelops Owl Emporium was too small to take the whole family, so Harry, Al and Lily waited outside as Ginny took James into the dark shop.

He wasn't one for cuteness but on seeing the tiny, brown owl with the big yellow eyes, he just had to have it. James carried the owl to the witch behind the counter and handed over his birthday money. He also purchased some owl treats and other necessities.

"Female Elf owl." The shop owner whispered, as not to disturb the other owls in the shop. She handed James his products, along with a booklet on naming owls.

On reaching the bright street of Diagon Alley, the Potters headed for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and then for home. For once James didn't run, he calmly carried his owl, contemplating all that had happened.

X

X

**A/N: Written by RandomMoo92, edited by Kaletra7. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Emily

The post dropped through the letter box and onto the carpet bellow. The slot closed with a loud clang.

"I'll get it!" A voice shouted and a small seven year old boy zoomed into the hall way and collected it. He sped back into the kitchen, nearly toppling over a chair, and handed it to his mother.

"Thanks, Toby." Said Alison Summers, riffling through the letters "Bill, bill, rubbish, bill. This one's for you, Em."

Emily accepted the thick envelope, opened the unusual wax ceil and pulled out the letter within.

"'Dear Miss Summers," She read aloud, tucking a strand of her sleep tousled, shoulder length, dark brown hair behind her ear. "You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school representative will be along today at 12 o'clock to discuss this opportunity. If you do indeed choose to accept this place then our representative will escort you to buy your school supplies. Yours faithfully, Professor Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster."

Emily just stared at the letter in front of her, mouth slightly open. Toby's eyes went wide, his chocolate cereal forgotten. Alison hadn't noticed that the letter mentioned witchcraft or wizardry.

"Well it's a bit short notice. Letting us know about secondary school places when you've already finished primary. You've already accepted a place a St Aidan's! But I suppose we'll have to listen to this 'representative'. It's not as if they've given us a choice! Good job we're not doing anything today." Alison said, getting up and gathering the breakfast dishes before plonking them in the sink. She then left the room to get dressed for the day.

Emily just raised her eyebrows at her brother, choosing not to mention the more unusual components of the letter. Toby just grinned back. Despite him being four years younger than his sister, they got on fairly well.

xxxxxxxxx

At precisely 12 o'clock there was a knock at the door. Alison answered it only to take a double take at the man who stood on her doormat. His hair was a sandy brown and lay in a floppy mass on top of his head. He wore a cream patterned shirt and a dark blue bow tie at the base of his throat. He also wore a tweed jacket and black army style boots. The whole look would have looked relatively normal were it not for the hot pink skinny jeans he wore. He held out his hand in silent greeting. Alison took it wearily and invited him into the living room. He took a seat on one of the worn, brown, leather sofas. Alison perched on the arm of the opposite one, next to Emily and Toby, who both looked rather shocked at the young man's appearance.

"Right then. Hello. I'm Professor Matthew Smith. Care of magical creatures' teacher at Hogwarts. Where you, Emily Summers, have a place. You're a witch."

Emily just stared at him. She already believed every word as she'd always thought there were magical creatures out there somewhere, they were just hiding. Also, the Professor had an air of truth about him, despite his colourful pants.

"Tea?" Alison muttered and without waiting for an answer, went into the kitchen. Five minutes later she returned with a tray holding two cups of tea and two glasses of lemonade. She handed round the drinks and sat down heavily on the sofa, drinking her tea as fast as she was able without burning herself.

"Prove it." Toby asked, his voice more pleading than demanding.

Professor Smith pulled out his wand and a crisp, white handkerchief. With a flick and a twist of his wand, the handkerchief was no longer a piece of fabric; it was a small kitten, the inky blue of a midnight sky.

"You can keep her. That's if your mother gives the go ahead. Is it okay Madam?" He said, addressing Alison. He had called her Madam. He had won her over. She nodded her assent.

"Good, good. Now, Emily, are you going to accept your place?" The young man said, leaning forward in his seat.

"But she's got a place at St Aidan's, the local high school." Her mother chimed.

"We can sort all that out, we have our ways!" He said, twirling his wand between his long fingers. Then he stood abruptly. "Right then, we better be getting to London!" He conjured a travel cat basket, a bed and anything a cat could need from mid air before bundling the kitten inside the basket.

"London? But that will take hours!" Alison exclaimed.

"Nah, I've got a quicker way," He held out his arm. "If you could take my arm, Madam? That's it. Now," He directed this at Emily and Toby. "You two munchkins stay here. I'll be back in a sec." With that, he and Alison disappeared.

"He called us munchkins! We're not that small!" Toby exclaimed.

"You are." Emily grinned.

xxxxxxxxx

The small family and the strangely dressed professor emerged from the Leaky Caldron half an hour later. The effects of apparation had taken its toll on all three Summers' and it had taken a sit down and a cool drink to revive them.

Professor Smith led them through the entrance to Diagon Alley. Both Emily and Toby were hit with and amazing wall of colour and sound and were nearly knocked back by it. Their mother, however, was slightly less shocked but that was mainly because she was still recovering from her recent journey.

The Professor led the small family to the great white building that was Gringotts. He guided them through the procedure of changing Muggle pounds into galleons, sickles and knuts before leading them to the first shop. He took Emily's equipment list from his inside pocket and strode to the nearest shop, the small family hurrying behind him.

Florish and Blotts was stacked from floor to ceiling with every kind of book there was. Emily looked around in wonder. She'd always loved books and often stayed up late at night, much to her mother's annoyance, reading them. She wasn't much for factual books, proffering fiction; books that would lead her to another world.

She took the book list the Professor handed her and went in search for the books she needed, he even suggested a few books she should take for background reading, considering she knew nothing at all about the magical world. Even though she now knew that the magical world was real, it was still a bit like fiction.

xxxxxxxxx

With almost everything bought (including all the essentials for a kitten) there was only one more stop on the list, Ollivander's. Emily was sure that a magic wand would make the whole day feel real (She'd been pinching herself all day to make sure it wasn't a dream) but she was nervous. She had no idea how one went about choosing their wand and she was a little scared it would be something difficult.

"Ah, Miss Summers, lovely to see you at last." Spoke a voice from behind the mahogany desk at the end of the shop. Emily wondered how the brown haired man with the twinkly eyes knew her name.

Ollivander set a tape measure to work, measuring everything from her wand arm to the length of her left leg. He searched the shelves of the small shop and pulled out five rectangular boxes of varying lengths. He set them in front of Emily and told her to wave each wand.

Each one made a different object in the shop explode. Ollivander just grinned and plucked another box from the shelf.

"Rowan wood and phoenix feather. A good all-rounder and an excellent aid to a potion maker." He said, grinning.

Emily waved the wand and warmth flooded through her finger tips. Large, white blossoms bloomed from the tip and floated to the floor.

"It is clear that this wand has chosen you, Miss Summers." Smiled Ollivander. He gently placed the wand back in the silk lined box and packaged it in brown paper. He accepted twelve gold galleons and bid them goodbye. The family and the teacher went back through the door, passing a family of five as they did so.

"Well I think we've done today. I'll just take you all home." Professor Smith smiled.

They arrived back at the house with a twirl of a tweed jacket, all their purchases in tow.

"I'll be going now Emily. Here is your ticket, just step through the barrier between platform nine and ten at Kings Cross station. If you forget, it's all written down in that envelope. See you on the 1st September!" And with that he disappeared.

X

X

**A/N: Written by RandomMoo92, edited by Kaletra7. This is me, Moo, going off to Hogwarts :D Love it! Anyway leave a review!**


End file.
